Organic phosphorus compounds are well known polymer process stabilizers. For Example, Plastics Additives Handbook, 4th Ed., R. Gaechter, H. Mueller, Eds., 1993, pages 40-71, discusses the stabilization of polypropylene (PP) and polyethylene (PE).
Known phosphite and phosphonite stabilizers include for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, bis(2,4-di-α-cumylphenyl)pentaerythrtitol diphosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite (D), bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite (E), bisisodecyloxy-pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis (2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4′-biphenylene-diphosphonite (H), 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-dibenzo[d,f][1,3,2]dioxaphosphepin (C), 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenzo[d,g][1,3,2]dioxaphosphocin (A), bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite (G), 2,2′,2″-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3′5,5′-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1′-biphenyl-2,2′-diyl)phosphite] (B), bis(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)octylphosphite, poly(4,4′-{2,2′-dimethyl-5,5′-di-t-butylphenylsulfide-}octylphosphite), poly(4,4′{-isopropylidenediphenol}-octylphosphite), poly(4,4′-{isopropylidenebis[2,6-dibromophenol]}-octylphosphite), poly(4,4′-{2,2′-dimethyl-5,5′-di-t-butylphenylsulfide}-pentaerythrityl diphosphite),

U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,906 discloses phosphite esters as stabilizers for polyester-reinforced rubbers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,368 and 6,576,788 relate to a process for the preparation of mixtures diphenylmethane diisocyanates and polyphenylpolymethylene polyisocyanates. Aryl phosphites are taught as stabilizers.
GB2227490 discloses processing stabilizer mixtures prepared from phosphorus trichloride, biphenyl and a phenol.
GB1298248 teaches a method for the preparation of tris-peroxides. Triaryl phosphites are part of a bicomponent catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,536 likewise teaches a method for preparation of tris(α-hydroxyispopropyl)benzene. Tri-aryl phosphites are part of bicomponent catalyst system.
DE2940620 teaches a method for the preparation of triarylphosphites. The aryl group may be substituted by one or more branched alkyl or by cycloalkyl, aryl or aralkyl. The triarylphosphites are useful as polymer stabilizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,709 discloses a method for the preparation of sterically hindered aryl phosphites.
JP7309884 discloses a method for the preparation of tri-alkylphenyl phosphites.
Those in industry still seek phosphite stabilizers that are more compatible with polyolefins than those that are commercially available.